Different wireless communication systems are being deployed to provide wireless broadband access, for example, 3GPP-LTE (3rd Generation Partnership Project-Long Term Evolution), 3G-UMTS (3rd Generation-Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), IEEE's (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 based WLANs (Wireless Local Area Networks), and so on. These systems support different Radio Access Technologies (RATs) and also have different network architectures. They also provide different types of services to subscribers and use different communication protocols. In some cases, the network architectures are proprietary and/or vendor-specific. Unfortunately, these networks are controlled and managed separately, and there is little harmonization in these processes, which increases the operation and management overheads substantially. Since the configuration and management of these different RAT based networks are handled separately and in isolation to each other, it also results in a sub-optimal network performance.